onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece: Burning Blood
One Piece: Burning Blood is a One Piece video game for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PS Vita, and PC which was released in Japan on April 21, 2016. Gameplay Similar to the Grand Battle! series, One Piece: Burning Blood is a 1-on-1 fighting game, featuring 3v3 melee style fights, where each player picks a team of 3 characters and 3 support characters. The player can switch between characters during battles and use partners for assist attacks, such as tagging in with the Unity Chain/Assist/Clash when certain special moves properly connect (which however, can be countered by the victim's opposing Unity-based mechanic and vice versa). However, teams can be constructed via 1, 2 or 3 members total, with varying combinations of both playable characters and supports being limited by a number (e.g. some teams may involve 1 character with a large-handful of supports, while some teams have the 3 character limit filled with only 1 or 2 supports). However, the overall gameplay is much more akin to Spike Chunsoft's other fighting games, which primarily revolves around free-sandboxed-3D movement and basic attack strings allocated to a single button, along with specific button combinations which can allow access to special moves (holding down the special trigger button and combining it with three other basic buttons). Overall, the game somewhat follows the style of prior Spike Chunsoft-developed game, J-Stars Victory Vs. (which also features characters from One Piece), albeit in a more restricted 1-on-1 scheme along with different features. Just like several fighting games and J-Stars Victory Vs. alike, it is a recent fighting game to introduce an "auto-combo-into special move finisher" mechanic in its basic attack chain. Unlike most fighting games in this scheme however, Burning Blood is unique in the fact that the default guard button is not allocated to a trigger button, and is instead allocated to a standard button instead (default is circle button). There are two main attacks: normal attack and unique attack; both attacks can be performed in a direction (towards the opponent or away from the opponent) for varying moves (back + attack = ranged attack while back + unique is another unique attack). The guard break mechanic is also carried over from J-Stars Victory Vs., albeit in two forms: first is the weak/light guard break done with the attack + jump that can break-through guards fairly fast, and second is the heavy/strong guard break done with unique + guard that trades startup for solid tracking ability to beat sidesteps with. Normal attacks can also be branched into other moves such as a ranged attack or a light guard break depending on the character. It focuses on fighting with Devil Fruit abilities (also known as "Ability" in-game) and Haki, which can be activated by the "Ability" button which drains the ability gauge to use Haki and/or Devil Fruit abilities. Logia users will be able to use their powers to avoid damage (known as Logia Guard in-game, and involves use of one of the trigger buttons akin to a standard guard button in 3D brawlers), though they remain susceptible to guard breaks and Haki-based attacks. Some characters can nullify Devil Fruit Abilities, preventing Devil Fruit users from using their abilities for a short period. In addition to playable characters, there are also support characters that can produce different effects when used in battle. As characters attack and/or take damage, their Burning Gauge fills, which is used to fuel team-based techniques (via the aforementioned Unity Chains, Unity Assists, and Unity Clashes) and when it is full allows the character to activate their Awakening which allows them perform their Ultimate moves and/or transform into more powerful forms, such as Luffy being able to transform to Gear Fourth in battle. Ultimate moves akin to the aforementioned J-Stars Victory Vs., are also done the same way (tap R3/Right thumbstick by default or a corner of the Vita screen). Another unique mechanic is the "Flash" mechanic, which comes into two forms: the Flashguard is a parry-based guard that can easily allow for a quick recovery to punish an incoming attack's recovery lag. On the other hand, the Flash Counter is done by pressing forward (towards the opponent) + attack during a connecting blow from the opposition (even when suffering hits in a standard combo) though with very strict timing; a successful Flash Counter will cause your charcter to automatically Flashguard an attack and use a specific attack to strike back at the opponent for a free possible followup. However, both forms of guard breaks cannot be Flashguarded or Flash Countered, nor can certain special moves. The game features a level up system for playable characters that allows them to grow stronger as they fight in various game modes (except for Free Battle Mode), though all playable characters will receive some experience regardless of whether or not they are used in battle. Another unique feature of this game is the differences between each version of its characters; a majority of characters akin to EX/Ura (Reverse) versions of characters in fighting games possess different movesets (e.g. Kung-Fu Luffy's moveset being different from both pre-timeskip Luffy and current Luffy). Most of these characters may be either unlocked normally or purchased through DLC. Game Modes Story The story mode allows players to relive the events and battles of the Paramount War allowing them to play as various characters such as Luffy, Whitebeard, Akainu, and Ace. WANTED Versus In addition to the game's story mode, players can also test their skills and earn Beli by taking on Wanted Poster battles. As the player clears these battles, new Wanted Posters are unlocked. In addition to standard Wanted Posters, players can hone their skills via Rayleigh's Training Wanted Posters. For a greater challenge, players can take on Special Wanted Posters. There are also Limited Wanted Posters that are available for a limited amount of time and are updated periodically. Pirate Flag Battle Pirate Flag Battle is a mode where various factions (representing the various crews and organizations from the series) can compete online and fight to control various islands in the world of One Piece. This mode allows players to fight against either the CPU or other players. Characters The game has 44 playable characters and 65 support characters. Playable Characters Support Characters Non-Playable Characters Background Characters *Fighting Fish (Corrida Colosseum) *Little Oars Jr. (Marineford Bay, Oris Plaza) *Nola (Skypiea) *Pica (Acacia) Enemy Characters *Pacifista DLC *Hattori (Film Gold) Downloadable Content Gold Movie Pack 1 (released August 2016):http://www.onepiece-game.com/us/all-upcoming-dlc-for-one-piece-burning-blood/ *Gild Tesoro (playable character) *Monkey D. Luffy (Film Gold costume) *Nami (Film Gold costume) *Nico Robin (Film Gold costume) *1 customized HUD Gold Movie Pack 2 (released September 2016):http://www.onepiece-game.com/us/all-upcoming-dlc-for-one-piece-burning-blood/ *Rob Lucci *Sabo (Film Gold costume) *Akainu (Film Gold costume) *Koala (Film Gold costume) Ultimate Gold Pack *includes all the content from the Wanted Pack 1, Wanted Pack 2 and Luffy Pack *4 new playable characters *9 alternate versions of playable characters *14 costumes *6 customized HUDs *2 bonus costumes: Platinum & Golden Luffy Voice Cast Stages *Dressrosa (Acacia Port Town) *Dressrosa (Corrida Colosseum) *Alabasta (Alubarna Palace) *Skypiea (Shandora Ruins) *Drum Kingdom *Thousand Sunny *Marineford (Marineford Bay) *Marineford (Oris Plaza) *Fish-Man Island *Banaro Island Special Teams When characters are on the same team a special team battle appeal event intro may occur: *'Beloved Leader': Bartolomeo & Luffy (Post-timeskip, Film Gold, Gold Armor, & Platinum Armor) *'Brothers': Ace (Normal, Strong World), Luffy (Post-Timeskip, Film Gold, Gold Armor, & Platinum Armor), & Sabo (Normal, Lucy, Film Gold) *'Connected Wills': Ace (Normal, Strong World) & Luffy (Pre-Timeskip, Afro Luffy, & Kung Fu Luffy) *'Cats and Dogs': Zoro (Normal, Shura) & Sanji *'Flower, Ghost, Freak': Robin (Normal, Swimsuit, Film Gold), Brook, & Franky *'Weakling Trio': Nami (Normal, Swimsuit, Film Gold), Usopp, & Chopper *'Future Spouse?': Luffy (Pre-timeskip, Afro Luffy, & Kung Fu Luffy) & Boa Hancock (Normal, Swimsuit) *'Parent and Son': Ace (Normal, Strong World) & Whitebeard (Normal, Myth) *'Young Revolutionary': Koala (Normal, Swimsuit, Film Gold) & Sabo (Normal, Lucy, Film Gold) *'Fellow Reveler': Ace (Normal, Strong World) & Buggy Gallery Trivia *This is the first One Piece game: **To be released on an Xbox console. **That allows Luffy to transform into Gear Fourth. **That features Gild Tesoro as a playable character; he is also able to use Haki. *Jesus Burgess does not have Haki in the game despite him being shown to utilize it in the manga and anime series. *Though Pacifista can be fought against in-game, they cannot be unlocked and thus act as unplayable enemies. *When selecting Rob Lucci in the Additional character selection menu and Lucci's battle intro, Hattori wearing a white coat, necktie, and hat (based on his outfit from One Piece Film: Gold) appears sitting on Lucci's shoulder. **As Rob Lucci's playable form is based on his appearance in One Piece Film: Gold, he can use Haki in the game. Model File Names References External Links *Official Japanese Website *Official English Website Navigation ru:One Piece: Burning Blood pl:One Piece: Burning Blood Category:Video Games